listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who
This page is based on the deaths of named characters in the re-booted series of Doctor Who (Christopher Eccelston's Doctor onwards) Main Character Deaths (including the Doctor's regenerations) are in Italics Villain deaths are in Bold (all villains not just main) Any deaths which were reversed are also listed Season 1 #Clive Finch - shot by Auton #Raffalo - killed by Cassandra O'Brien's metal spiders #Steward - killed when Cassandra O'Brien's metal spiders released the sun filters, burning him #Moxx of Balhoon - killed when Cassandra O'Brien's metal spiders released the sun filters, burning him #Jabe - Burnt to death under the immense heat after she slowed down the fans to get the Doctor to the safety switch #'Cassandra O'Brien' - skin tore apart from the immense heat (although it is revealed in the second series that her brain survived) #Mr Redpath - strangled to death by his gelth-possessed grandmother (Mrs Peace) #Gwyneth - killed when she stepped into a rift, her body being possessed by the Gelth #Gabriel Sneed - killed by and his body possessed by the Gelth #'Gelth Federation' - killed when Charles Dickens destroyed their gaseous forms and any survivors were blown up when Gwyneth set fire to the morgue #Joseph Green - killed off-screen by slitheen, his body being used as a disguise #Margaret Blaine - killed off-screen by Bon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, her body being used as a disguise #Oliver Charles - killed off-screen by slitheen, his body being used as a disguise #Tennant James - killed off-screen by slitheen, his body being used as a disguise #Ewan McAllister - killed off-screen by slitheen, his body being used as a disguise #Sylvia Dillane - killed off-screen by slitheen, her body being used as a disguise #Inspector Strickland - killed off-screen by slitheen, his body being used as a disguise #Prime Minister - killed off-screen by slitheen, his body being found by Harriet Jones and Rose Tyler #"Pig Alien Decoy" - shot by soldiers #General R. Asquith - killed by slitheen, his body being used as a disguise #Indra Ganesh - killed by Bon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen #'Inspector Strickland (slitheen)' - burst when Jackie Taylor chucked a jug of vinegar over him #'Joseph Green (slitheen)' - killed when the UN fired a missile at 10 Downing Street #'Oliver Charles (slitheen)' - killed when the UN fired a missile at 10 Downing Street #'Tennant James' (slitheen) - killed when the UN fired a missile at 10 Downing Street #'Ewan McAllister (slitheen)' - killed when the UN fired a missile at 10 Downing Street #'Sylvia Dillane' (slitheen) - killed when the UN fired a missile at 10 Downing Street #Simmons - skull crushed by Metaltron the Dalek #Commander Bywater - exterminated by Metaltron the Dalek #De Maggio - exterminated by Metaltron the Dalek #'Metaltron the Dalek' - disintegrated himself #Eva Saint Julienne (a.ka. Suki Macrae Cantrell) - killed by the Jagrafess #'"Max the Mighty Jagrafess"' - exploded when Cathica Santini Khadeni used her infospike to raise the temperatures on floor 500 #'The Editor' - supposedly killed when the Jagrafess exploded, after Eva/Suki's corpse grabbed hold of his leg #''Peter Alan Tyler (first timeline)'' - killed by hit and run car #Sonny Hoskins - killed by reaper (death was reversed when Peter Tyler set everything back the way it was, by allowing his death to happen) #Vicar - killed by reaper (death was reversed when Peter Tyler set everything back the way it was, by allowing his death to happen) #''The Ninth Doctor'' - killed by reaper (death was reversed when Peter Tyler set everything back the way it was, by allowing his death to happen) #''Peter Alan Taylor (second timeline)'' - hit by car (only difference to first timeline was that car wasn't hit and run and Rose Tyler stayed with her father while he died) #Jamie - killed by a bomb, and nanogenes allowed him to live again as the empty child (his death was later reversed) #Dr Constantine - infected with nanogenes, causing a gas mask to grow on his face (his death was later reversed) #Jenkins - infected with nanogenes, causing a gas mask to grow on his face (his death was later reversed) #Algy - infected with nanogenes, causing a gas mask to grow on his face (his death was later reversed) #Mr Cleaver - killed by Bon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen #'Bon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen' - regressed to an egg by the heart of the TARDIS #Crosbie - teleported to a dalek ship where she is processed into a dalek #Fitch - teleported to a dalek ship by the "Anne-Droid" where she is processed into a dalek #'Trine-E' - head blown off by Jack Harkness #'Zu-Zana' - head blown off by Jack Harkness #Broff - teleported to a dalek ship by the "Anne-Droid" where he is processed into a dalek #Colleen - teleported to a dalek ship by the "Anne-Droid" where she is processed into a dalek #Agorax - teleported to a dalek ship by the "Anne-Droid" where he is processed into a dalek #"The Controller" - exterminated by daleks when she was teleported to one of their ships #Strood - exterminated by daleks in the massacre of Satellite Five #Rodrick - exterminated by daleks in the massacre of Satellite Five #"Anne-Droid" - exterminated by daleks, after she successfully disintegrated two of them #Lynda Moss - killed in the vacuum of space during the massacre of Satellite Five when daleks exterminated the window in the room she was in #''Captain Jack Harkness'' - exterminated by daleks (his death was reversed by Rose Taylor with the power of the "Bad Wolf") #'Entire Dalek Fleet' - destroyed by Rose Tyler with the power of the "Bad Wolf" #'Dalek Emperor' - destroyed by Rose Tyler with the power of the "Bad Wolf" #''The Ninth Doctor'' - fatally removed the power of the "Bad Wolf" from Rose's mind and into his, forcing him to regenerate Christmas Special # Daniel Llewllyn - struck by the Sycorax Leader with an energy whip # Major Blake - struck by the Sycorax Leader with an energy whip # Fadros Pallujikaa (Sycorax Leader) - fell to his death when the Doctor caused the ground beneath him to collapse # Sycorax Armada - vaporized by energy beams fired by Torchwood Season 2 # Sister Jatt - fatally touched by an infected patient # Matron Casp - fatally touched by an infected patient and fell down a long shaft # Chip - heart failed under strain when Cassandra O'Brien was forced to possess his body # Cassandra O'Brien - died with Chip's body # George Macleish - unknown cause of death # Father Angelo - shot dead by Queen Victoria # Steward - ripped apart by werewolf # Captain Reynolds - ripped apart by werewolf, after sacrificing himself to protect Queen Victoria # Sir Robert Macleish - ripped apart by werewolf, after sacrificing himself to protect Queen Victoria # Werewolf (Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform) - killed when the light of the Koh-I-Noor was magnified in the moonlight # Nina - eaten by Mr Finch/Lasaar in Krillitane form # Mr Parsons - eaten by krillitanes # Mrs Jackson - blown up when K9 Mk III blasted a tank of krillitane oil # Mr Wagner - blown up when K9 Mk III blasted a tank of krillitane oil # Mr Finch/Lasaar - blown up when K9 Mk III blasted a tank of krillitane oil # K9 Mk III - blasted a tank of krillitane oil, destroying all the krillitanes and himself # Clockwork Repair Droids - fell apart when the Doctor told them that their job was complete # Madame De Pompadour (Reinette) - died of unknown illness # Dr. Kendrick (Parallel Universe) - electrocuted by cyberman # Morris (Parallel Universe) - "upgraded" into a cyberman # President of Great Britain (Parallel Universe) - electrocuted by cybermen # Jackie Taylor (Parallel Universe) - "upgraded" into a cyberman off-screen # Sally Phelan (Parallel Universe) - "upgraded" into a cyberman off-screen eased into death by the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver after she remembered who she was # Ricky Smith (Parallel Universe) - electrocuted by cyberman # Mr Crane (Parallel Universe) - electrocuted by cyberman after double-crossing John Lumic and damaging John''s life support # Sally Phelan (Parallel Universe)(Cyberman) - eased into death by the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver after her emotional inhibitor was destroyed, allowing her to realise what she had become # Mrs Moore/Angela Price (Parallel Universe) - electrocuted by cyberman # Morris (Parallel Universe)(Cyberman) - blew up after his emotional inhibitor was destroyed, allowing him to realize what he had become # Jackie Taylor (Parallel Universe)(Cyberman) - blew up after her emotional inhibitor was destroyed, allowing her to realize what she had become # Cyber Controller/John Lumic (Parallel Universe) - fell to his death when Pete Tyler (parallel universe) cut the rope he was holding on to, and killed in an explosion # Mr Magpie - disintegrated by "The Wire" # Captain Walker - killed when his ship crashed on the planet Krop Tor # Scooti Manista - killed in the vacuum of space when a beast-possessed Toby Zed smashed her window # John Jefferson - killed when he ordered Zachary Cross Flame to remove all the oxygen from the room he was in so he could not be killed by the ood # Toby Zed - killed with "The Beast" who had possessed him when Rose Tyler sent him into the black hole # "The Beast" - killed when Rose Tyler sent Toby Zed, who he had possessed, into the black hole # The Ood Colony - killed when the planet "Krop Tor" was destroyed by a black hole # Elton Pope's Mother - killed by an Elemental Shade nearly two decades before the episode # Bliss - absorbed by the Abzorbaloff # Bridget Sinclair - absorbed by the Abzorbaloff # Colin Skinner - absorbed by the Abzorbaloff # Ursula Blake - absorbed by the Abzorbaloff # Victor Kennedy (The Abzorbaloff) - dissolved into liquid when Elton Pope snapped his cane # Gareth Evans - cybernetically altered by cybermen # Adeola Oshodi - cybernetically altered by cybermen # Matt Crane - cybernetically altered by cybermen # Gareth Evans (Cybernetic) - killed when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to destroy his earpieces # Adeola Oshodi (Cybernetic) - killed when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to destroy her earpieces # Matt Crane (Cybernetic) - killed when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to destroy his earpieces # Eileen - electrocuted by cyberman (debatable) # Alistair Appleton - electrocuted by cybermen # Rajesh Singh - skull crushed by Dalek Sec, Dalek Thay, and Dalek Caan # First Cyber Leader - destroyed by Jake Simmonds and the Preachers # Yvonne Hartman - "upgraded" into a cyberman # Second Cyber Leader - destroyed by Yvonne Hartman in cyberman form Christmas Special 2 # Mr H.C.Clements - eaten off-screen by the Empress of the Racnoss and her children # Lance Bennett - eaten by the Racnoss children # Racnoss Children - drowned by water from the Thames when the Doctor blew openings in the Thames Barrier # Empress of the Racnoss - killed when her ship, the Webstar, was shot down on the orders of "Mr Saxon" (a.k.a. The Master) Season 3 # Child Princess of Padrivole Regency 9 - blood sucked out by the Plasmavore "Florence Finnegan" # Mr B.Stoker - blood sucked out by the Plasmavore "Florence Finnegan" # Slab #1 - scorched with radiation by the Doctor and Martha Jones # Slab #2 - incinerated by Judoon with their blasters # Plasmavore "Florence Finnegan" - incinerated by Judoon with their blasters # Wiggins - ripped to shreds by Mother Doomfinger and Mother Bloodtide # Lynley - drowned when Lilith drowned a voodoo doll of him # Dolly Bailey - killed by Lilith # Peter Streete - touched on the heart by Mother Doomfinger # Ma - eaten by the Macra # Pa - eaten by the Macra # Javit - eaten by the Macra # The Face of Boe - sacrificed himself to save New New York from the Macra Season 4 To be typed... Season 5 To be typed... Season 6 To be typed... Season 7 To be typed... Season 8 To be typed... Season 9 To be typed... Season 10 To be typed... Season 11 To be aired...Category:TV Shows